Dans l'oeil du Cyclone
by Finchel74
Summary: Seul dans la salle-sur-demande Drago attend. Qui attend-il alors que se dessine un sourire avide et moqueur sur mon visage? Soudain la porte s'ouvre et un expeliamus jaillit de sa main.


**Dans l'œil du Cyclone**

Le faire venir était facile il est courageux et il oublie facilement que je suis un lâche. Un mot de défi glissé dans son sac et je savais qu'il serait où je voulais quand je voulais. C'est en repensant à l'expression qu'il m'avait jeté après avoir lu le message que je l'attendais confortablement installé dans une salle sur demande qui parait, comme à son habitude, à toutes les éventualités du désir de son occupant. Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés descendant vers ses yeux verts rétrécis par la colère, « trop facile » avais-je pensé.

La porte que j'avais laissée entrouverte pivota soudain sur ses gonds et mon poing se resserra sur la fine baguette de sorcier qui y trônait, prête depuis un moment. A peine m'avait-il entrevu que sa propre baguette jaillit de sa main pour retomber derrière un canapé à l'autre bout de la salle. Il se précipita pour la rattraper jurant du bout des lèvres, mais je fus plus rapide. Le dépassant d'une demi-tête je le plaquais contre la porte de bois en le tenant par les poignets. Il se débattit comme un beau diable rougissant de colère quand il relevait la tête vers mon regard moqueur.

Il finit par cesser de bouger, décidé sans doute à me poser des questions, à me menacer ou peut-être à m'injurier de façon à me faire relâcher l'étreinte que je resserrais progressivement sur son corps. Mais je ne le laissais pas tenter de rétablir un combat à armes égales, pressant mon corps contre le sien j'emplis sa bouche de désir cru, violant son espace buccal de ma langue brulante. Quand je retirais l'organe de son intérieur il frissonna, sentant sans doute l'état d'excitation dans lequel cet acte m'avait laissé.

Il voulut parler mais seul un cri furtif s'échappa de son gosier tendis que je le poussais vers un lit de Saint-Valentin recouvert avec mauvais gout d'un couvre lit rouge cerise. Je mordis avec avidité la peau de son cou, y laissant des marques rouges enflammées qui me ravirent. Comprenant où je voulais en venir quand je commençais à défaire la fermeture de sa veste, il me cria d'arrêter, plusieurs fois. Ennuyé par le fait de devoir retenir ses deux bras avec mes genoux, je fils jaillir des cordes qui enserrèrent son poignet droit au montant du lit. Il cria de plus belle, se voyant incapable de se détacher par lui-même, livré à la merci de celui qui en voulait à son intégrité de mâle.

Je glissais mes doigts sous son tee-shirt me délectant de le sentir se tendre sous mon contact. Mes ongles tracèrent des lignes rouges sur son ventre tendis que je m'acharnais à le délivrer de ses vêtements. Finissant par les déchirer, ils tombèrent en masse informe et inutile sur le sol libérant un torse fin mais musclé livré à ma folie. Le cri de douleur qu'il poussa quand je mordis son téton droit menaça de me faire jouir. Il tressaillit devant ma réaction et se mordit la lèvre, fustigeant mon existence de son regard brillant.

Il battit des jambes en me suppliant d'arrêter quand je détachais la ceinture de son pantalon. Le fait qu'il soit venu habillé en moldu me facilitait la tâche et sans tenir compte de ses protestations je plongeais ma main froide au contact de son entrejambe torride. Le jean qui couvrait ses jambes rejoint rapidement le reste des vêtements qui gisaient en en lambeaux au pied du lit. Complètement nu entre mes mains, son corps ne montrait aucune réaction si ce n'est celle de me repousser. Mais il n'en fallait pas plus pour me plaire. Il entoura ma taille de ses jambes et me força à le regarder.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, espèce de monstre ? S'exclama-t-il hors de lui et mort de peur. Tu me prends pour quoi exactement ? Si tu as ce genre de loisirs invite donc quelqu'un de ta cour pour jouer avec toi !

_ Si c'est un jeu ce n'est surement pas un loisir, Potter. Voilà ce qui arrive quand trop de courage rencontre beaucoup de lâcheté.

Enervé par son manque d'excitation, je pris son sexe entre mes lèvres m'abaissant à lui donner un plaisir qu'il ressentirait comme une humiliation. Ne s'attendant pas à une telle action il ravala la remarque cinglante qu'il avait prévu pour me traiter de pervers d'une voix tremblante. Malgré ses efforts pour résister à ma technique je sentis bientôt le gout de son sperme sur ma langue.

Alors qu'il m'échauffait par toutes sortes d'insultes s'imaginant sans soute que je m'arrêterais là, je libérais mon propre sexe de sa prison de tissu et l'enfonçais sans autre forme de discours dans les tréfonds de son être.

Il hurla de douleur et je gémis avec lui. Mon sexe comprimé par son étroitesse dispensait à mon esprit une douleur si agréable qu'aucune des insultes colorées qu'il me hurlait de sa voix noyée par les larmes ne parvient à me faire débander. Je m'enfonçais plus avant dans sa chair, pénétrant plus loin à chaque mouvement de hanches. Lâchant régulièrement de petits râles de plaisir, je finis par jouir à l'intérieur de son corps dispensant une douleur qu'il n'était cependant plus à même de sentir. Préoccupé par mon plaisir je n'avais remarqué que ses cris avaient cessé. Acculé par la douleur, Potter s'était évanoui nu sur un lit rouge de Saint-Valentin, les poings serrés sur le tissu du couvre lit et les traits déformés par la plus grande horreur que celui qui avait fait face au seigneur des ténèbres n'avait jamais vécu.

De la lumière rentrait en clair-étage dans la salle sur demande. Allongé sur un lit, mon corps douloureux à des endroits où jamais il n'avait eu mal je me réveillais péniblement. La respiration sifflante qui battait à mon oreille gauche, peut être la seule partie de mon anatomie qui ne souffrait pas terriblement, m'informa qu'il était encore là. Drago était roulé en chien de fusil à mes côtés, dormant profondément comme s'il n'avait rien à craindre de mon réveil. Je me redressais, palpant les zones douloureuses de mon corps que je cessais de compter après quelques minutes d'inventaire. Mon dos était parsemé de griffures sans que je me souvienne en avoir reçu et différents outils de sévices récréatifs avaient été enlevés des étagères et gisaient sur le sol à côté du lit. Mon visage devait être à la fois rouge de colère et vert de honte quand je regardais vers son corps endormi et mon cœur n'aspirait qu'à la vengeance. Je mesurais différentes alternatives mais rien de ce qui me vint à l'esprit-mis à part le fait de balancer son corps du haut de la tour d'astronomie ou bien de le noyer dans le lac-ne valait la mesure de ma souffrance.

A mesure que mon esprit s'éveillait, je mesurais la portée de ce qu'il m'avait fait. Il y avait un mot pour ça, mais ma psyché se refusa à le formuler. Etourdi par le dégout, je ne pus retenir un haut le cœur qui déversa une bile amère et répugnante sur son uniforme. Son nez se fronça à cause de l'odeur mais il ne se réveilla pas. Je ramassais mes affaires en concentrant mon esprit sur la douleur pour ne pas envisager les différents scénarios qui feraient de moi un meurtrier.

Je m'enveloppais nu dans ma cape d'invisibilité qui n'avait pas souffert du traitement infligé à mes vêtements en veillant à ne rien laisser de mon passage dans cette salle. Je sortis avec les premiers bruits d'éveil dans le château et rejoins mon dortoir alors que tout le monde en sortait. M'habillant péniblement, je caressais l'envie d'aller me faire soigner à l'infirmerie mais le fait d'expliquer ce qui m'était arrivé rendait cette possibilité impossible. Alors que j'enfilais de mes mains blessées par mes propres ongles, un pantalon sur mes jambes tremblantes je remarquais un liquide poisseux qui coulait de l'endroit que me faisait le plus mal. De mon anus s'écoulait un mélange de sang et de sperme qui ne me disait rien de bon. Je frémis au souvenir de ce qui m'avait fait ça et j'agrippais furieusement un vieux bouquin qui trainait là pour calmer mes tremblements.

Alors que j'étais encore torse nu, des pas retentirent dans l'escalier.

_ Puisque je te dis qu'il n'était pas là quand je me suis levé, il a dû partir plus tôt pour aller à la volière ou je ne sais où… Pestait la voix de Ron.

_ Mais il va bientôt être l'heure d'aller en cours, je voudrais m'assurer qu'il n'a pas oublié que le cours de potion avait été déplacé…

La voix d'Hermione paraissait plus proche.

_ Et c'est pour ça que tu sacrifies mon petit dej… Il n'a qu'à louper les potions, de toute façon je ne sais toujours pas à quoi sert cette matière…

Hermione le fustigeait encore du regard en entrant dans la pièce. Elle se détourna cependant de lui et m'aperçut fatalement, mon état ne m'ayant pas permis de plonger sous ma cape d'invisibilité à temps.

_ Harry tu… Commença-t-elle avant de prendre un ton plus empressé. Tu es blessé ?

Ron qui suivait paresseusement en maugréant à propos de porridge aux épinards s'approcha vivement. Hermione m'obligea à retirer le tee-shirt taché de sang que j'avais enfilé à la hâte en les entendant arriver.

_ Comment est-ce que tu t'es fait ça ? Demanda-t-elle en cherchant dans son nécessaire à potion de quoi faire des cataplasmes.

_ Je me suis battu avec Malefoy dans la forêt interdite…

C'était la première explication plausible à laquelle j'avais pu penser et si elle afficha un regard désapprobateur sur le visage d'Hermione et fit froncer les sourcils de Ron, elle ne sembla suspecte ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

Hermione soigna les plaies qui balafraient mon dos et Ron trouvant déplacé qu'elle s'occupasse de mon torse y appliqua lui-même les cataplasmes. Tout à leur dispute sur le sujet aucun ne remarqua les morsures qui ornaient mon cou et je pris soin d'enfiler un haut à col montant et manches longues sous mon uniforme.

Le cours de potion se passa mal. Si les cataplasmes avaient guéri la plupart de mes plaies ouvertes, les blessures dues à la violente pénétration qu'_il_ m'avait fait subir faisaient toujours trembler mes jambes et m'empêchaient de m'assoir. Je profitais du moindre prétexte pour me lever et reposer mes jambes déjà mal assurés de la tension qu'elles subissaient quand je devais maintenir une position assise sans que mon derrière touche le siège. Déjà bien énervé par ces préoccupations et par la guerre froide qui régnait entre mes deux meilleurs amis, j'eus la surprise de découvrir que Malefoy avait fini par se réveiller et après l'humiliation qu'il m'avait fait subir n'avait pas trouvé d'activité plus passionnante que d'étudier ma condition physique depuis son siège du premier rang. Laissant Crabe et Goyle décider de sa note qu'il savait déjà acquise, il avait appuyé sa tête sur le dossier de sa chaise et me toisait d'un sourire narquois.

La matinée se déroula à peu près dans les mêmes conditions et quand vient la pause de midi ma douleur à l'anus se fit insupportable, conséquence des fois où pour reposer mes jambes j'avais été obligé de m'assoir dessus. La brulure était atroce et je devais me rendre plusieurs fois par cours aux toilettes pour éponger le sang qui suintait de la zone douloureuse. Trop mal en point pour espérer avaler quelque chose je faussais compagnie à Ron et Hermione en prétextant d'aller chercher mes livres pour l'après midi et me ruais aussi vite que ma condition le permettait vers la bibliothèque.

Je renversais plusieurs personnes sur mon chemin et aspergeais copieusement l'insultes un groupe de premières années qui transportaient des cartons d'encriers sans s'apercevoir que Peeves les perçait un à un avec un manche de tournevis, avant d'atterrir au rayon « médecine magique » de la bibliothèque. Là je feuilletais plusieurs ouvrages à la reliure fanée ou maculée de croutes dans l'espoir de trouver un remède à même de soulager mes maux. Alors que je désespérais de trouver quoi que ce soit dans ces volumes poussiéreux qui ne semblaient parler que de poudres pour dormir et de sorts pour éviter la prolifération de pustules, une chevelure blonde apparut dans mon champ de vision. Je saisis d'instinct ma baguette magique et la pointais sur un Malefoy très calme qui leva les bras en signe de paix.

Il posa lentement une boîte ronde sur un rayonnage à mi-hauteur.

_ Tu as l'air d'avoir mal. Assena-t-il d'une voix arrogante où perçait une fierté malsaine.

_ A qui la faute ? Chuchotais-je en regardant autour de moi de peur d'être entendu.

Il sourit puis repartit en oubliant là sa boîte ronde. Je reposais le livre-un gros grimoire relié de cuir vermoulu-que je consultais avant son arrivée et m'en approchais. Je sus en l'ouvrant que c'était le remède que je cherchais, le baume avait une odeur médicale et un mode d'emploi expliquait comment s'en servir. Tout en déchiffrant les petits caractères de cette notice, je me dirigeais vers les toilettes les plus proches où je m'enduis copieusement l'anus de baume en psalmodiant divers sorts. L'effet fut immédiat et en ressortant de la cabine je pouvais remarcher normalement. Glissant le remède dans mon sac je me promis d'en étudier la composition au cas où… J'allais me laver les mains quand quelqu'un enserra avec force mon poignet. Je levais la tête vers le visage souriant de Malefoy.

_ Alors Potter ça va mieux ?

Pour toute réponse j'approchais ma baguette de son visage.

_ On vient ici pour faire ce genre de choses ?

Il regardait la main qu'il enserrait, toujours tachée de sang et de remède.

_ Avec quel doigt tu as fait ça ?

Je fronçais les sourcils oscillant entre une incrédulité inquiète et un franc dégout.

_ A quoi pensais-tu alors que ta main réparait les douleurs avec lesquelles je t'avais marqué ?

Il souleva mon col et je fus incapable de l'empêcher d'y déposer une autre marque.

_ C'est mon privilège. Affirma-t-il alors que ses dents se refermaient à nouveau sur mon cou.


End file.
